


I'm Stuffed Full of Love

by AxialVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Gavin Free, Insecurity, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, non descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: "Man I would love/kill for a Gavin feeding Dan kink story (or vice versa) and just getting chubby from the other’s love, with belly rubs and cuddles. Maybe have Dan as pudgy as he is now and Gavin is the one being fed probably at first for curiosity sake but grows (literally and figuratively) to love it"Prompt filled for pupperdan on tumblr





	I'm Stuffed Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyShyGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/gifts).



> Beware this isn't beat'd. I am always open for more prompts. Enjoy!

It started off with soft comments that held no malice in them, soft comments of concern from his boyfriend and jokes at work; planted little seeds of self-consciousness in his mind. It wasn’t Dan’s fault, he was just worried about his B. But it sort of blew up in Gavin’s mind. The questions of if he was eating enough, the jokes from his friends about how bony and skinny he was, and how could he have such a large nose when he is only skin and bones. Gavin had to admit that it hurt, even though he knew his friends were kidding and didn’t mean anything by it. And the comments Dan made about him eating enough, and to stop working so hard because he’s going to starve himself and he is already skinny enough. Gavin never brought it up, just let it fester and swirl in his mind. At first, he didn’t care, it was just his friends and they all had no filter and no joke was off limits, but then Dan started saying something. Dan and his soft caring voice got to him.   
So, he made a choice, ignore their comments, and eat in front of them. That worked for a while, but then it got tedious. They still made comments and jokes and Dan still asked if he was taking care of himself. And it made him angry, it properly pissed him off. Dan noticed first, and all Gavin could think was “Of course Dan noticed first.”   
Dan cornered him one day after work. Crowded him against the counter and stared him down. Gavin, at first, thought this was some dominant act that Dan was putting on, but that quickly changed when Dan sighed softly and shook his head.  
“I didn’t mean for my comments about your weight to actually be hurtful, you’re lovely B.” He said softly, not meeting Gavin’s eye  
“Dan,” Gavin whispers  
“No, don’t try to say it’s okay, it isn’t okay. I said things and they made you feel self-conscious, and then your friends started on you. And you started stuffing your face and then stopped. I’m so sorry Gavin.” Dan says, his voice a little curt  
“It isn’t a big deal. People say things, hell the idiots at work are the worst at it.” Gavin assures  
Dan just shakes his head and then leans closer resting it on Gavin’s left shoulder. Gavin wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and sighs.   
They just stood there holding each other before Dan pulled back and said that he was going to make some dinner. Gavin agreed and asked if he needed any help and Dan smiled. Together they made quite a large meal, that they both joked about not being able to finish. The dinner went well, nothing was burnt or gross and the both laughed and joked about things. At one-point Dan even fed Gavin. Dan feeding him defiantly did not cause blood to rush to his face and make his stomach turn with some feeling Gavin couldn’t place. Dan had a look in his eyes that Gavin couldn’t place either. The whole moment was mind stilling, but neither of them said anything, and Dan went back to eating his own food.  
After they were finished eating Gavin flopped onto the couch and groaned, rubbing his stomach some.  
“B I think I ate too much, I feel like I’m bursting at the seams!” Gavin called  
“You did eat a lot, that’s good. You’ve got a little bulging going on there.” Dan says, sitting next to him  
Gavin grumbles and flushes red, before shifting some and groaning again. Dan reaches over and smiles at Gavin before gently running his hand over Gavin’s stomach. Gavin makes a noise that was a mix of confusion and relief. Dan’s hand was warm and he applied just the right amount of pressure against Gavin’s stomach, making the man coo in the high-pitched way that he did. Dan grinned some and continued rubbing Gavin’s stomach and watching as Gavin closed his eyes and slowly began nodding off. 

As time went on, Gavin found himself eating more and getting belly rubs after dinners more and more often. At first, the pleased feeling Gavin got from it freaked him out, but after some thinking, he gave up caring about the implications. Dan just continued happily cuddling Gavin and rubbing his stomach and feeling the pudginess that was starting to form. Gavin hadn’t noticed the weight he was gaining at first, but it wasn’t until he was changing he noticed he had gained a layer of chub. His shorts weren’t buttoning right and eventually gave up and went to look at himself in the mirror. Dan wasn’t home at the time, and Gavin found himself standing in front of the skin looking at himself from all sides. His stomach had some curve to it and that’s all that he could tell was the noticeable change. The layer of chub made himself, and almost want to go to work and show his friends that he was more than skin and bones. After basically checking himself out he put on sweats and went into his office to do some work for SMG.   
Dan came home later that night and made dinner. Gavin watched him, fighting a small battle in his head on whether he should bring it up. Dan called him to the table and he went over quickly. As they ate Gavin was quiet, and let Dan talk about his day.  
“B? Are you okay? You’re not eating.” Dan says suddenly  
“What, ‘course I am,” Gavin says quickly, way too quickly to be believable  
Dan looks at Gavin for a pregnant moment and then nods slowly. He goes back to eating and Gavin does as well.

Eventually, Gavin found himself obsessing about the fact that he was gaining weight, but not in a manner that was bad, just he found himself looking at himself more. He also noticed Dan had begun to touch him more, especially in his stomach area. Dan never made a comment about the weight gain but would rub his stomach after a meal or hold onto him tighter when they cuddled or kissed. Gavin found himself becoming addicted to the feeling or Dan’s hands on him. So much so that he started to eat more, started to snack more and developed a habit of baking goodies late at night when he couldn’t sleep. Dan loved it. And come on, who could resist sweets. And with Gavin’s shit sleeping patterns, their kitchen was constantly filled with goodies of all sorts. Dan had also started gaining a little weight as well, he couldn’t resist Gavin’s food either.   
But as things go someone had made a comment. It had been a fan no less. It was at RTX no less, someone had caught him on his way to the RT Podcast panel, and at first, it seemed a normal interaction. That was until they asked for a hug and then almost immediately commented that he had gained weight. There was no malice behind the comment and Gavin just shrugged and made a comment about how Michael keeps bringing in goodies during work. The fan laughed at his comment and smiled at him. Gavin was starting to feel uncomfortable and was incredibly thankful when his guardian said that they had to go. Gavin pushed the exchange to the back of his mind and played up the loveable fool he was known for.  
That night though, as tired as he was he sat down across from Dan and asked if they could talk. Dan looked bewildered but nodded slowly, all the negative thoughts racing through his mind.  
“I’m not leaving you so you can stop thinking that way you toss pot,” Gavin grumbles, as he shifts  
“I wasn’t thinking anything like that,” Dan replies  
Gavin just rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around his waist. He looks down at his lap, unable to make eye contact with his lover. Dan stares at him, confused and concerned, but doesn’t move to make any sound or action.  
“Do you think I’m getting fat? I know with all the baked goods I’ve been making it makes sense, but a fan commented on my weight today, and you know everyone has always made comments about how skinny I am. And I know it isn’t a bad thing to gain some weight and you seem to like it. But,” Gavin pauses and tightens his arms around his waist “I have gained almost thirty pounds! I’m jiggly! I-I,”   
Gavin stopped himself again and Dan sighed, knowing what Gavin was about to say.  
“B, look at me,” Dan asks softly  
Gavin doesn’t move and Dan moves closer to him, resting a hand on his thigh.  
“You are incredibly attractive in my eyes, always have been B. So, you gained some weight, you are always going to be lovely. I love the little chub you’ve gained, or how your belly swells when you’ve eaten well, and the fact that your thighs are thicker, and the way the move when I fuck you.” Dan says  
Gavin makes a soft squawking noise and blushes bright red. Dan grins and pats his thigh.  
“If you want to lose the weight you gained then do it if you want to leave it then fine. But you aren’t ugly or getting ugly. I love you and want you happy.” Dan assures  
“You are so sentimental,” Gavin mumbles  
Dan grins and laughs softly. Gavin leans towards him and Dan wraps his arms around Gavin, pulling him closer and more into a cuddle than a hug. Gavin makes a happy noise and lets himself relax, before shuddering as Dan starts running his hands up and down his sides. Dan smiles and lays back on the couch and turns on the tv, still touching Gavin with his free hand. Gavin watches the tv half interested and watches Dan out of the corner of his eye. Dan moves some again, shifting Gavin with him and kisses his head. His touches became heavier and would rub across his stomach and sides in a more circular motion. At one-point, Dan rubbed an area on his side that causes him to whimper and squirm some. Dan smiles to himself and looks down at Gavin. Gavin was blushing and peeked up at him.  
“A bit ticklish there B?” Dan coos  
“Piss off,” Gavin grumbles  
Dan laughs and kisses his forehead before beginning to tickle him. Gavin squeals and squirms, his laughter filling the room. Dan avoids his swats and continues tickling him laughing along with his lover. Gavin begs for mercy and Dan eventually gives in and lies back again. Gavin catches his breath, cursing Dan under his breath before curling back up against his side.  
They cuddled for a while before Gavin grumbled about being hungry and tired. Dan laughed at him some but moved Gavin off him. He made some dinner and they ate and then went to bed early. They cuddled in bed and Dan made sure to tell Gavin again about how much he loved him until Gavin told him to shut up and go to sleep. Dan just snorts and nuzzles against Gavin’s head.  
“B, please, I’m tired.” Gavin whines  
“I’m not doing anything,” Dan mumbles  
“You’re touching me, all sweet and stuff.” Gavin breaths  
“B. I always touch you like this,” Dan says slightly deadpan  
“It’s different now,” Gavin replies sheepily  
Dan snorts and moves so that he can kiss Gavin. Gavin kisses back happily and moves closer to Dan. Their kiss deepens slowly and Dan presses Gavin back against the bed. Gavin whines some and pulls from the kissing looking at Dan through half lidded eyes.  
“Do you want to do this B?” Dan asked  
“Please,” Gavin whispers  
Dan smiles and sits back, holding down Gavin’s wrists, in a silent command to keep them there. Gavin nods in acknowledgement and Dan moves so that he can take off Gavin’s shirt. Gavin lifts himself up some so that he can help Dan get the fabric off. Next Dan strips him of his pants and boxers. Dan looks back at his lover and grins as he bends down and kisses along his stomach. Gavin blushes and closes his eyes quickly.   
“You are so soft B, so lovely,” Dan whispers against his skin  
Gavin sucks in a breath and attempts to hide his face in the pillow. Dan grins and kisses a little lower, purposely ignoring his cock. Gavin whines when he feels Dan brush past and then start kissing at his thighs. He shivers and squirms, the touches giving him a ticklish electric feeling running up his spine. Dan continues kissing him, giving each thigh and stomach equal attention and every so often telling Gavin explicitly why he loved his body. The treatment was causing Gavin to squirm and whine. Dan loved the noises he made and told Gavin so.  
“B please,” Gavin begs  
Dan smiles and gives in, wrapping his hand around Gavin’s cock. Gavin gasps and arches some as Dan strokes him in a slow pace. Gavin moans and curls some as Dan touches him, rubbing his thighs and stomach and cooing. Gavin suddenly sits up and yanks Dan up by his shirt into a deep kiss. Dan groans and slips a hand in Gavin’s hair. He tugs slightly and Gavin moans into his mouth.   
“You’re so good for me B,” Dan says against Gavin’s lips  
“Dan…please want you…” Gavin gasps out, panting heavily  
Dan hums and nods, mostly to himself being as Gavin’s eyes were screwed shut. Dan crawls over to the side of the bed some and digs around in a drawer for a half a second before coming back with lube and a condom. Gavin shudders at the sight and Dan winks. He sets the items to the side and strips himself of his shirt and undoes his jeans. Gavin wolf whistles and Dan snorts, before letting out a throaty laugh. Gavin laughs with him and grins as Dan shakes his head.   
“You’re a piece of work B.” Dan says between giggles  
“Says you, you’re such a tosser Christ alive.” Gavin quips back  
They laugh a little more, sharing kisses in between the giggles. Dan kisses all over Gavin’s face and pops the cap of the bottle of lube.   
“Spread your legs for me, Gavin.” Dan whispers  
Gavin giggles, doing as Dan asked. Dan snorts and sits back so he could pour some lube onto his fingers. Gavin smiles at the man and then gasps when Dan presses his fingers against his entrance. Dan rubs his fingers around the muscle some, attempting to get Gavin to relax. Gavin whines some at the cool lube but takes deep breaths to allow himself to relax. Dan goes slow and gently starts pushing a finger in. Gavin groans at the feeling and sucks in a breath as said finger gets deeper and deeper inside him. Dan coos at Gavin, praising him and touching his right thigh. Gavin whimpers and pouts some.  
“I’m not fragile come on B.” Gavin huffs  
“Hush you.” Dan says quickly  
He adds another finger, scissoring Gavin open, still ignoring his prostate and cock. Gavin whines and begs for Dan to get on with it, but Dan stays consistent, even cracking jokes about being impatient. To which Gavin would begrudgingly giggle at. Eventually, Dan determined that Gavin was opened up enough and pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom.   
“Wanna stay on your back or roll over to your stomach Gavin?” Dan asks  
“Stay on my stomach.” Gavin replies  
Dan nods and moves in between Gavin’s thighs after he rolls the condom on. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in groaning at the feeling. Gavin whines and grabs at Dan’s shoulders. Dan hushes him and kisses him gently, coaxing him some to relax. After some time Dan bottoms out and was lazily making out with Gavin. Gavin would roll his hips every so often just to get some friction. Dan moved and started thrusting into Gavin, slowly, almost teasingly so. Gavin moaned and arched to Dan, his fingers pressing into his shoulders. Dan moved his hips quicker, the sound of slapping skin filled the room, along with pants and whines. Gavin was always whiny in bed, much to Dan’s happiness. He loved pulling the sweet sounds out of Gavin. Dan was basically making love to Gavin at this point, no longer teasing anymore.  
“You’re so beautiful Gavin, my Gavin.” Dan mumbles after a groan  
Gavin whines and tells Dan to shut up before gasping out his name as Dan brushes against his prostate. Dan grins and kisses along his throat. He bites a little and begins sucking a mark into Gavin’s neck. Gavin whines and pushes at Dan, complaining about how visible it would be, and how he had RTX tomorrow. Dan just shushes him and continues, slowing to just basically grinding and thrusting shallowly into Gavin.  
“Dan please, fuck me!” Gavin cries after a moment  
“Fine, Fine. You’re so demanding.” Dan teases  
He starts thrusting into Gavin again, at a quicker pace and Gavin moans. Dan continues praising his lover and makes sure that he was brushing against Gavin’s prostate as he moved. Gavin pulled Dan into a kiss and moaned into his mouth. After the kiss, Gavin reached down and started stroking himself in time with Dan’s thrusts. Dan teasing and being sweet always got him off quicker than any other type of sex they had.   
Gavin pulls Dan into a kiss and groans as Dan knocks his hand out of the way to stroke him. Gavin practically squeals and shudders, whimpering about being close. Dan grins and moves quicker. Gavin whimpers and begs, kissing along his throat.  
“Come on B, cum for me.” Dan murmurs  
Gavin whines and clutches Dan to him, arching as his orgasm washes over him. Dan strokes him through it, praising him and kissing him all over his face. Gavin collapses into a boneless mess and breaths heavily before whining in overstimulation as Dan starts thrusting again, chasing his orgasm. Gavin holds onto him weakly and Dan groans as he cums into the condom. Dan slumps against Gavin and Gavin squawks, causing Dan to laugh. He pushes himself onto shaky limbs and pulls out of Gavin. Gavin groans and Dan hushes him, pulling off the condom and tying it off. He flops next to Gavin and pulls the man to him.   
“I love you B.” Dan hums into the skin on his throat  
“I love you more Dan.” Gavin whispers sleepily  
Dan rubs his hands along Gavin’s thighs and smiles as Gavin closes his eyes and starts to snore. Dan falls asleep soon after, holding Gavin to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at axialvagabond.tubmlr.com


End file.
